Always
by xiannnz
Summary: I've never seen this side of him. He's always anti-social and yet, She can make him act like that. I wonder when both of them will realize that they love each other.


**Ikuto POV**

I sat up leaning against the bark of the tree, not minding that I'm 10 ft. of the ground. Yoru lay on my shoulder, asleep mumbling something about sardines and cat nip.

Well... He's a cat. So what do you expect?

I saw my teacher and classmates walking past my tree from below and start walking towards the gates. They stood there, as if; waiting for something...

Yea, I would get in trouble for skipping school if I did get caught, that is. For some reason whenever I want to disappear, no one seems to be able to find me.

I feel a little drowsy and sleepy. Blame it on Easter.

They interrupted my afternoon nap yesterday and I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because of Utau, practising her lungs out.

Don't get me wrong, Utau sings beautiful and all. But it gets tiring if you heard the same verse over and over again.

Of course, not seeing my strawberry doesn't help either.

Amu. Her cotton-candy pink coloured soft hair and sparkling golden eyes. Of course, I'm aware she's 5 years younger than me. But still, out of the world's 48% population for girls. It just has to be her.

But I can't blame her either; the only one I can blame is I. I told myself not to get involved in her. Yet, she always popped out wherever I go and of course, I just have to stepped out and tease her. But seeing her cute blush is worth it, yea? I just didn't expect to fall for her, but another way of thinking. I don't regret it either.

I don't know how, but somehow I fell asleep, thinking about her.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I sat in my seat, staring out the window. My eyes wandered to a tree, and Ikuto popped up in my mind. Gee. That guy, always making people worried.

Well, I can't blame him either. Utau's too busy with her work to keep in track with Ikuto while me? I'm always worried about him, not that I would say it out loud.

I don't get why, he got this outer mask, I know I have one too but that's because I'm shy and knowing Ikuto for almost two years, he's not a shy person.

There's just one thing, I hate about him. He teases me often! And get me to blush like a tomato and of course, his stupid smirk. One day, I would slap it off and laughed at him while he bowed down to me.

Nah! I'm daydreaming too much. Nikaidou walked in and tripped over nothing like usual.

He picked himself up and greeted the class. "Okay class. Today's there's going to be a field trip to one of the high schools down the road. This is to help you decide for your future school." He said, grinning like a fool.

Hmm... High School down the road? Isn't that Ikuto's? Nah. Impossible. It can't be that of a coincidence.

Soon, we lined up and get into the school bus. I, being myself took a seat way back not noticing Rima's gesture for me to sit beside her.

However, Nagihiko looked around, seeing there's no seats left. He walked to Rima and sat down besides her, sweat dropping at the glares, Rima threw him.

I sighed, and looked out the window as the bus started moving.

After a while, the bus screeched to a halt and of course standing in front of us, the class who is going to tour us around is wearing the same uniform as Ikuto. This is too much a coincidence. Ah well, at least I can check up on him and remove my worries, somehow.

I saw the teacher marking the students' attendance, and frowned at the attendance sheet. She mumbled something that is too low for me to hear and shook her head.

Out of curiosity, I walked towards her. "Excuse me, is there something wrong? Sensei?" I asked politely.

"Ahh... You must be Hinamori Amu, Joker of the Guardians, yes?"

I nodded. "Well, nothing really. Just this student. He's been skipping lately but somehow he could keep his grades up."

"Oh? That wouldn't be a problem, would it?" I stated.

"Well... He won't have enough attendance to graduate."

"Why don't you inform him then?" I asked.

"Well, there's no way to inform him. He just seems to disappear."

Hmm... Could it be? Nah. Impossible. "Hmm... What's his name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I felt my jaw dropped all the way down to the ground. I quickly composed myself and said, "How does he looks like? Maybe, he'll still in the school and I can somehow spot him."

"Well... I think Tsukiyomi-kun has blue hair and blue eyes." She stated eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well, do you mind if I look around? I'm good at looking for people, after all. I've a lot of practices." I smiled.

"Ahh... I don't mind. Go ahead; I'll inform your teacher about it. I wish you luck, since no has caught him yet." She smiled.

I heard whispers from the others and turned to them. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I think you should save your time. No one ever found Ikuto-kun before."

"Yea, not even his sister could. More likely, you."

"Well, I could try, couldn't I?" I laughed.

"I wish you luck then." A brown-haired guy said, pushing up his glasses.

"Thank you." I called as I began walking towards the side of the school building. I stopped above a tree and looked up, and surely, Ikuto's on top of a branch, sleeping.

"Oi Ikuto!" I called.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I knew that I was sleeping or so. Then I heard, someone calling my name. No, not someone. Amu. Well, she can't be at my school right? I slowly opened my eyes, and looked below me.

And of course, Amu stood there, pouting while crossing her arms below her chest.

"Amu? What are you doing here?"

"Come down, already!"

"Why should I?" I smirked, the urge to tease her, coming back with the speed of lightning.

"You're not going to graduate if you skip classes more often, you know." She called.

"I don't care about that Amu." I said, turning around, placing my head on my palm.

"Mou! Come down, Ikuto!" She called again.

"Why don't you come up and get me down?" I said, smirking widely.

"You know, I'll fall!" She said, enrage probably flowing out.

"You know, I wont' let you fall." I smirked.

She puffed. "You know, you look kinda tired. I'll loan you my bed for tonight if you come down. Deal?"

Hmm... Sharing a room with Amu. And maybe I'll somehow trick her, so I can cuddle with her. I started smirking more widely and finally leaped down.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the gates. "Hey Amu. What're you doing here, anyway?" I asked.

"Field Trip." She grinned.

"Oh well... You could've told me that earlier. So I won't have to skip, you know." I said.

"I was just informed! Besides, even I do know, I wouldn't be able to find you in the park either." She huffed.

"So, you're looking for me?" I teased. Feeling all giddy inside.

"I'm not!" She blushed.

"Ohh, Amu-koi is looking for me. How sweet." I grinned while my heart skipped a beat.

"Anyway, there's your teacher." She said pointing while composing herself.

She dragged me all the way, in front of my teacher and said, "Found him." while grinning foolishly.

My teacher turned and looked at me and gasped while my classmates did the same. "Tsukiyomi-san." She mumbled.

Amu stuck out her tongue at my classmates and said, "Told you. I'm good."

"You're being cheeky, you know that. Amu?" I said, poking her cheek

"Shut up, Ikuto." She glared at me.

"What did I do?" I said, leaning closer to her face.

She turned her head to the side and blushed lightly. "Whatever."

Then I heard something that made my heart beat loudly and faster than normal. "Gee. Making me worry like that!" She mumbled. I know that it's not for me to hear but still, I felt my heart do somersaults and flips in my rib cage.

"Eh, Hinamori-san? You know Tsukiyomi-san?" I heard my teacher asked.

"Nope. He's a stranger." She said, pushing me aside.

"Aww Amu-koi. You're so mean. I'm so hurt." I placed a hand over my heart dramatically.

"I'm not your koi!" She shouted, stomping off.

Of course, I wouldn't let her. I leaned forward and bit her ear. "Ahh! You baka hentai neko-mimi!" She shouted.

I grinned. "Don't forget our promise, Amu-chan."

"What promise?" She asked.

"Room." I smirked.

"Ahh! I can't believe I promised you that!" She huffed, stomping away in frustration while I followed with a smirk on my face.

Well, of course. How could I forget the most important thing? Yes, no one can find me when I want to disappear.

But, Amu always just seems to find me, whether I want it to or not.

_Not that I mind._

_

* * *

_**Ikuto's Teacher's POV**

As a teacher, I'm seriously shocked, being the teacher of Tsukiyomi-san for 3 years. I've never seen this side of him.

He's always anti-social and yet, Hinamori-san can make him act like that. I wonder when both of them will realize that they love each other.

I looked to the right and saw the students with shocked expressions. However out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Nikaidou Yuu, the homeroom teacher of Hinamori, smiling softly at the both of them...

Well... He couldn't have known this before today, can he?

* * *

MUAHAHHAHA XD Finally a fic O: I got this idea while I was reading Exception by JUCHKO.

I'm sorry if it's a little bit similar or just plain similar. It's just, I was thinking what if Amu had a field trip to Ikuto's school and he was ditching like usual. Then Amu will find him and BLA... So, I wrote it on my phone then edit it then TADAA. It's published ;-; I'm just plain weird like that xD

Anyway, Review?


End file.
